moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life
The Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life (formerly known as The Dork Diaries) is a 2017 romantic-comedy film which was directed by Mark Waters, the director of Mean Girls. This film is based on a book series written and illustrated by Rachel Renee Russell. Summary Fourteen-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day as part of the contract for his services. Nikki does not fit in with the wealthy, designer clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie labels Nikki as a "Dork" and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki befriends two other dorky girls, Chloe and Zoey. But, things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters the show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. Cast *Maddie Ziegler as Nikki J. Maxwell, a fourteen-year-old girl and the main protagonist. **Bailey Michelle Brown as Young Nikki J. Maxwell *Jessica Belkin as MacKenzie Hollister, the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique and Nikki's rival *Jenna Ortega as Chloe Christina Garcia, one of Nikki J. Maxwell's best friends *Skai Jackson as Zoeysha "Zoey" Ebony Franklin, Nikki Maxwell's best friend, along with Chloe Garcia. *Grant Palmer as Brandon Roberts *Bella Lotz as Brianna Lynn Maxwell, Nikki Maxwell’s rambunctious 6-year-old sister *DeVore Ledridge as Jessica Hunter, MacKenzie Hollister's best friend. *Alisha Newton as Violet Baker, Nikki Maxwell's good friend. *Caleb McLaughlin as Theodore L. Swagmire III *Teilor Grubbs as Marcy Simms, Nikki, Chloe and Zoey's new friend. *Joshua Carlon as Marcus *Mia Talerico as Amanda Hollister, MacKenzie Hollister's sister. *Hugh Jackman as Mr. Maxwell *Amber Heard as Mrs. Maxwell *Ewan McGregor as Principal Winston *Glenn Close as Mrs. Wallabanger Soundtrack * = included in the soundtrack album #Hillary Duff - Chasing the Sun #Charli XCX - Break the Rules #The Vamps - Hurricane #The Veronicas - Popular #Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together #Jessie J - Domino ;Not included on the soundtrack *Demi Lovato (ft. Cher Lloyd) - Really Don't Care (used in the trailer, but not included in the soundtrack) Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Official Video) ft. Cher Lloyd|The song used in the trailer Hilary Duff - Chasing the Sun|The song used in the opening theme. Charli XCX - Break The Rules Official Video-0|The song used in Nikki's theme. The Veronicas-Popular|The song used in MacKenzie's theme. Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together|The song used in the ending scene. Jessie J - Domino|The song also used in the end credits. Credits Trivia *This film is 115 minutes long. *This film will be distributed by Universal Pictures and Focus Features with Village Roadshow Pictures. Category:Films Category:2015 films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Focus Features films Category:Articles by Shanell0420